Parecida confusión
by Dyana-Rae
Summary: Sakura nunca se habia preocupado, porque sabia que Naruto la ama, pero que pasa cuando esa zona de confort se ve alterada por la llegada de una nueva chica a la aldea, que cambiara los sentimientos de Naruto.
1. Mejor me quedo

PARECIDA CONFUSIÓN

CAPITULO 1: Mejor me quedo

Autor: DayaLi

Apenas abría mis ojos y me encontré viendo una luz intensa que hizo que me dolieran los ojos; sentía mi cuerpo entumecido y creo que me ardía la mejilla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- una voz me distrajo de mi dolor y confusión, para voltear a la derecha y observar a una chica de cabellos rosas que vestía un peculiar traje blanco. Mirando a mí alrededor pude deducir que ese era un hospital ninja y por consecuente ella seria la doctora.

-Espera… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- mi anterior razonamiento me hizo pensar el porqué estaría en un hospital. La chica me miro con calma y me explico que esa era la unidad clínica de la aldea de la hoja; por lo menos era buena señal, estaba en territorio aliado.

-¿Cómo es que termine aquí?- le pregunte mientras se acercaba a un escritorio con una carpeta de la cual saco unas hojas para leérmelas.

-Ayer fuiste encontrada por un escuadrón Anbu a las alturas de las montañas kyoshi, estabas gravemente herida y estabas en territorio enemigo, en la aldea oculta de la tierra, ¿tus eres de la niebla, verdad?- me preguntó, quizás solo para comprobar los datos.

-Si, así es… aunque tengo vagos recuerdos del porque estaba en ese lugar, solo sé que me ordenaron crear una trampa mientras mi escuadrón se alejaba en una misión de resguardo, pero al parecer el enemigo sabía que me quedaría desprotegida y me encontraron- deje de recordar cómo es que había pasado, me dolía demasiado la cabeza para seguir pensando

-Pues no te preocupes ya por ello, ahora estas bien, le hemos enviado un mensaje a tu aldea de que te encuentras aquí, si gustas tú también puedes comunicarte, no sé exactamente cual haya sido el rango de tu misión, si quieres informarle algo a tu superior, no hay problema- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias… eh- dude un poco, todavía no sabía su nombre o como siquiera llamarla.

-Disculpa, soy Sakura Haruno, lo que necesites- me dijo un poco avergonzada por no haberse presentado antes

-Miyuki Hashiba- me presente también

-Y… ¿Sakura-san, que tan mal me encuentro?- le dije, pues ya sabía el porqué estaba ahí, el problema era saber por cuánto tiempo.

-Pues sufriste un ninjutsu de parálisis, por lo cual tu cuerpo entero se ha de sentir adolorido, eso sería lo de menos, pero supongo que caíste desde muy alto lo cual provoco que te rompieras la pierna y tuvieras un esguince en la mano izquierda, eso sí tardaría como 2 meses en sanar- me dijo anotando unas cuantas cosas en su libreta

-¿2 meses?- grite asustada, era demasiado tiempo, que iba a hacer ahí por 2 meses, como extrañaba ya mi hogar

-Pues no necesariamente debas quedarte todo ese tiempo, en 3 o 4 semanas, podrás ser trasladada a tu aldea, si así lo deseas- me dijo con voz relajada lo cual hizo que me calmará.

-Esta bien, gracias Sakura- san- Pues ya que, no me quedaba de otra, seria invalida por 2 meses y no había nada, absolutamente nada que hacer por al menos 1 mes.

-SAKURA-CHAN!-un fuerte portazo seguido de un grito ensordecedor hizo que me concentrara en un rubio alto que se acercaba a la doctora, pero al estar muy cerca de ella, esta le propino un golpe que lo hizo casi estrellarse contra la pared.

-TE HE DICHO QUE NO ENTRES ASI IDIOTA, QUE NO VES QUE ES UN HOSPITAL- gritó la chica, y vaya que si grito me había dolido mas su voz que la del pobre chico que ahora se sobaba el estomago.

-Perdon Sakura-chan, es que hoy iremos a comer ¿lo recuerdas?- fue sorprendente ver como de la nada cambio su actitud, y supongo que hasta una sonrisa le dio a la muchacha, la cual no pude ver, porque lo veía de perfil.

-Si lo recuerdo, pero te dije que me esperaras en la sala, en unos minutos voy, aun no salgo de mi turno, así que discúlpate por entrar de esa manera, y espérame afuera- le dijo la chica al rubio mientras este hacia un puchero muy gracioso.

Que desesperante había sido, yo creo que habría hecho lo mismo que la chica, si ese era su novio, que fastidio, ese no era mi tipo, aunque viéndolo mejor, no estaba tan mal; era alto, de cabellos rubios, piel bronceada… y ahora que se acercaba a mi pude notar sus hermosos ojos azules, en sus mejillas con marcas que lo hacían parecer un zorrito, unos grandes brazos con marcas de entrenamiento y…. y….

-Disculpa mucho mi intromisión, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, para servirte- me sonrió.

Su cálida sonrisa…

Me avergoncé, me quede muda, demasiado cerca…

Creo que en ese momento encontré una razón por la cual quedarme tanto tiempo en ese lugar, no importaba si mi pierna se recuperaba en 1 año, mientras lo pudiera ver a él, al diablo con todo lo demás.


	2. Intuicion

PARECIDA CONFUSIÓN

Capitulo 2: Intuición

Autor: Dayali

-¿Oye estas bien?-

La voz de Naruto hizo que me distrajera de anotar unas formulas medicinales, para observar que este estaba demasiado cerca de la chica, invadiendo su espacio vital; pero por el contrario que yo esperaba, la chica no estaba molesta, estaba con una expresión sorprendida y tenía la cara roja, mientras balbuceaba sabe qué cosa.

-"Otra chica tímida que se ha enamorado de Naruto" pensé. Desde que se volvió héroe de Konoha, las chicas lo buscan a todas horas del día, y mas con la premisa de que pronto será hokage, no faltan las chicas interesadas, pero por alguna razón Naruto no les hace caso.

Al salir de mis pensamientos volví a mirar a la chica, pero esta tenia una expresión diferente a la de antes, ahora poseía un brillo de astucia en los ojos, la podía ver mas segura y lo que creí yo, en una posición muy… ¿seductora?

-Uzumaki Naruto, es un gusto por fin conocer al gran héroe que destruyo a Akatsuki- dijo con una voz dulce, mientras hacia lo que parecía una reverencia ante él.

-Oh! Pues gracias, no sabia que el rumor hubiera llegado tan lejos- dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza, si no lo conociera bien, por dentro estaba mas que saltando de felicidad, un punto a favor de su ego.

-Por supuesto que si, eres casi una leyenda, en mi aldea hablan mucho sobre ti- dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Naruto… ¿espera?¿Porque le agarraba la mano?

-Jajaja muchas gracias… eh- se quedo pensativo y parece que no se había percatado del contacto con su mano.

-Miyuki Hashiba, de la aldea de la niebla- dijo mientras le sonreía.

-Oh claro, miyuki-chan es un gusto conocerte igual- dijo sonriéndole de nuevo. Rayos. Tantas sonrisas ya no me gustaban nada.

-Naruto, Miyuki necesita descansar, espérame en la sala, en unos minutos termino- le dije cortando lo que podría ser una conversación larga y una fuente egocéntrica para Naruto.

Este me miro algo sorprendido de mi repentina voz y me asintió para después salir de la puerta sin no antes despedirse de la chica. Me quede mirando la puerta por donde había salido Naruto, pero mas bien recordando su cara de desconcierto, como si no se acordará que ahí estaba yo; mire de reojo a la chica la cual me miraba con lo que parecía enojo y … ¿desprecio?. Aquí vamos de nuevo, la chica era demasiado multifacética.

Regrese a la mesa donde estaba anotando las medicinas que le recetaría, pero me distraje de nuevo al escucharla preguntándome.

-¿Eres su novia?- me dijo con una voz muy seria.

Casi di un brinco de susto en la silla cuando me pregunto eso, voltee a verla y me inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza con los brazos cruzados, analizándome.

-Claro que no- le dije mientras me volteaba a escribir de nuevo, su mirada me empezaba a incomodar.

-Solo somos amigos y compañeros de equipo desde que estábamos en la academia- le dije sin importancia, pues eso era lo único que era de Naruto… ¿qué no?

Su silencio y mi pregunta anterior me dieron la curiosidad de preguntarle.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le dije volteando a verla mientras esta tenia la mirada perdida en el calendario que se encontraba pegado en la pared.

-Oh! Pues supuse que como vino a buscarte y la forma en la que entro y casi se te echa encima, deduje que al menos tendrían una "relación"- dijo sin preocuparse sin despegar su mirada del calendario; pero esa última palabra, la percibí casi en torno de burla.

Había algo en ella que me empezaba a fastidiar, quizás era su forma de ser tan engreída que había adoptado desde que entro Naruto o quizás que no me había dado cuenta que era muy bonita. Tenía el cabello hasta los hombros de un color rojizo, piel blanca, delgada, y cuando sintió que yo la miraba, percibí unos penetrantes ojos verdes, que me dejaron congelada por unos minutos. ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo… miedo? ¿Por qué habría de? No representaba ningún tipo de amenaza para mí, o al menos eso quería hacerme creer.

-Te recetare estas medicinas, una será para aminorar el dolor de los músculos de tu cuerpo, y esta pomada te la pondrás todos los días en la mano izquierda, para sanar más rápido los músculos dañados, además de que si gustas podremos hacerte sesiones de curación para que no dure tanto el proceso de sanación de tu pierna y puedas regresar pronto a tu aldea- era mi imaginación o eso ultimo que dije parecía como si quisiera que se fuera lo más pronto posible.

-Muchas gracias Dr. Haruno, pero prefiero curarme de la manera natural, un aceleramiento en mi sanación podría dejarme más débil después del tratamiento, así que no tenga apuro, me quedaré los 2 meses si es lo necesario- me dijo con una mirada triunfante.

"Grandioso" pensé, haber si podía aguantar su actitud por 2 meses, eso o yo mismo la mandaba volar a su aldea de un solo golpe.

-Esta bien, yo voy a regresar mañana para ver como te sientes, pero si se te ofrece algo, la enfermera nocturna estará a cargo de ti- le dije mientras dejaba sobre la mesa de la habitación, las medicinas que le había recetado.

-Ok, muchas gracias doctora, y por cierto… ¿Quién me puede ayudar a comunicarme con mi aldea? Necesito informarles algo de la misión.- me dijo antes de que saliera.

-Pregunta por Shikamaru Nara, él es el encargado de las alianzas de las aldeas, así que el será el indicado, aunque creo que en este momento se encuentra en una misión… será mejor que mañana acudas a él, esta bien- le dije medio-sonriéndole.

-De acuerdo, que pase unas buenas noches, Sakura-san- me dijo imitando mi anterior sonrisa.

Salí de la habitación un poco preocupada, algo no andaba bien, pero supuse que estaba demasiado cansada, me urgía descansar. Me dirigí al área donde guardaba mis cosas y me cambie rápido, seguro Naruto estaría desesperado esperándome, siempre solía ser así de impaciente cuando salíamos, pero ya estaba acostumbrada el siempre había sido así de hiperactivo.

Cuando por fin salimos del hospital, todo aquello que me tenía preocupada o alterada se me había olvidado con tan solo platicar con Naruto. Ese tonto me hacia sentir tan bien, cada vez que salíamos, me contaba sus anécdotas del día y me hacia reír con cualquier cosa, aunque había veces en las que se sobrepasaba con sus bromas, yo le daba sus buenos golpes, pero eso era algo que distinguía nuestra amistad. Aunque últimamente se comportaba más dulce de lo normal, más atento con los detalles y las salidas eran mas frecuentes. No significaba que me molestará, por el contrario me hacia sentir muy bien sus atenciones, pero dentro de mi comenzaba a sentir algo que me ponía muy nerviosa o hasta a veces insegura.

La noche paso y todo salió bien, habíamos ido a comer a Ichiraku como siempre, ya me empezaba a adaptar a ese lugar e incluso ya tenia mi estilo de ramen preferido. Me acompaño hasta mi casa como era costumbre, y nos quedamos platicando un buen rato afuera. Por alguna razón no quería que se fuera, sentía como si se iba en ese momento, no lo volvería a ver, ¿extraño, no?

Se despidió de mí con un abrazo, y espero a que entrara a mi casa. Un día normal.

Al dia siguiente, como parte de mi rutina, me levante muy temprano porque solía ir a entrenar antes de irme al hospital. Me levante de la cama y camine hasta mi balcón para observar el amanecer, y dejar que la brisa matutina tocará mi piel, lo cual me gustaba porque el contacto me daba escalofríos. Me gire a la derecha casi por inercia y vi una pequeña flor de cerezo sobre el barandal. Lo extraño aquí es que todas las mañanas aparecía el mismo tipo de flor. Muchas veces supuse que el viento seria el que de alguna parte trajera las flores, pero… ¿En el mismo lugar, y todas las mañanas? Era muy extraño, pero daba igual me alegraba el día.

Cuando llegue de entrenar, me bañe y me cambie para ir al hospital. Esta vez iba a tener mas trabajo; estábamos entrenando a los reclutas de ninjas médicos y yo había salido elegida para ser profesora, no es como que me molestará, pero últimamente ya no me encomendaban misiones, y ya la extrañaba.

-Buenos días, frentona- dirigí mi vista a la única persona en el mundo que me podría decirme de esa manera y salir viva; Ino.

-Hola cerda ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? ¿Apoco esta vez si te pudiste levantar de la cama? Te felicito- ya era muy normal que no saludábamos con bromas o insultos, ya saben, cosas de amigas y rivales.

-Cállate frentona, ¡la que me sorprende eres tu! que te puedas mantener de pie, mientras cargas con tu enorme frente- ella igual me regreso el insulto.

-Por cierto, hablando de tu peso Ino, ¿ya le entregaste los reportes de salud a Shizune-san?- le dije cambiando de tema.

-Yo no estoy gorda, frentona, soy mucho más atractiva que tú- me dijo volteándose y adoptando una posición muy sexy, que hizo que uno que otro transeúnte volteara a verla; siempre le gustaba llamar la atención.

Estaba apunto de reclamarle cuando volvimos al tema de los documentos.

-Los tengo en la oficina, me harías el favor de llevárselos ya que vas al hospital,se los llevaría yo pero tengo unos pendientes- me dijo mientras caminábamos.

Platicando he insultándonos, habíamos llegado a la oficina de la hokage, es allí donde trabajaba Ino, en el departamento de investigación junto con su padre. Esa mañana había muy poca gente. Subimos al segundo piso y mientras platicaba con Ino, una conocida voz, hizo que me desconcentrarme de la plática.

-¿Me estas escuchando, Sakura?- me dijo con los brazos apoyados en la cintura.

-Oye Sakura… ¿Qué estas mirando frentona?- me reprocho enojada para voltear a ver el causante de mi repentina sorpresa y estupefacción.

Creo que Ino se quedo igual de congelada porque lo que veíamos, no sabia como interpretarlo… ¿vergüenza? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Nerviosismo? Y parece ser que también empecé a sentir miedo y… tristeza.

Ante mis ojos estaba Naruto Uzumaki, lo cual no es nada fuera de lo común, pero si era extraño verlo cargando a una chica mientras esta le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos a escasos centímetros de tocar sus bocas. Pero hay algo que me preocupo más…

-¿Naruto?- Ino fue la que reacciono primero, y llamo al susodicho, para interrumpir en lo que fuera que estuviese por pasar.

-Buenos días Ino- Naruto solo se volteo y la saludo con su sonrisa habitual, como si nada fuera de lo común estuviera pasando. Yo no hablaba, aun seguía impresionada; y mas por el hecho de que la chica en sus brazos era la misma de el hospital del día de ayer, tenia la cara roja y ponía su manos en su pecho en gesto de vergüenza… ¿estaba sintiendo pena o era otras de sus cambios de actitud?

-¿Quién es ella Naruto?- dijo Ino, cuando me vio que no podía ni siquiera articular una palabra.

-Se llama Miyuki Hashiba y la he traído aquí porque necesita hablar con Oba-chan- le sonrió a Ino.

Espera… algo no andaba bien. Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta…

-Naruto…- dije en voz baja. Tenía miedo de comprobar mi propia teoría. Voltee a ver a la chica en sus brazos y me sonreía muy socarronamente. Naruto solo volteo a verme y puso una cara de desconcierto, analizándome y forzándose, como si quisiera recordar…

-¿Sakura-chan?... discúlpame no te había visto-

Balde de agua fría. Golpe en la cara. Sus palabras me había dolido demasiado, pero algo era seguro… absolutamente algo no estaba bien.

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews.


End file.
